parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy43's Making of The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin)
Here is the making of the twenty first remake of Jack McDaniel's full Tomy Thomas and Friends remake. Cast * Casey Jr * Casey Jr's Yellow Coach * Casey Jr's Blue Coach * Casey Jr's Orange Baggage Car * Casey Jr's Green Coach * Casey Jr's Red Caboose * Silver Fish * Greendale Rocket * Greendale Rocket's Green Coach * Greendale Rocket's Red Mailcar * Melissa * Freight Cars * Cabooses * Emma * Percy * Duck * Thomas * Tired Percy (R/C Percy) * Sad Thomas (Thomas Makes a Mess) * Confused Thomas (Thomas Round and Round Bridge Set) * Green Express Coach and Red Express Coach (Tomy Trackmaster Thomas Green and Red Coach 2006 Plarail RARE) * Green Coach (Thomas & Friends Trackmaster Seasons Greetings Christmas 3 Car Set) * More Annie Coaches and More Clarabel Coaches (Tomy and Trackmaster) * Red Coach (EXC! THOMAS TRAIN TRACKMASTER DUKE & DUCHESS COACH EXPRESS w/ SPENCER MOTORIZED) * Tomy Henry * Angry Gordon (Powerful Gordon) * Connor's Coach * Caitlin's Coach * Devious Diesel Stations *Wellsworth Station *Ffarquhar Station *Harold Helicopter Station *Elsbridge Station *City Station *Knapford Station *Another City Station *Unknown Station *Caroline Station *Country Style Station *Plakids Station *Signal Station *Curve Station *Underground Station *Tidmouth Station *Maithwaite Station Working Sheds *Coaling Plant *Washing Plant *Water Tower *Brendam Docks *Cranky the Crane at The Docks *Big Loader Sets Sheds *Tidmouth Sheds *Ffarquhar Sheds *Train Sheds Scene 1 *As Casey Jr goes by, hauling his yellow coach, his blue coach, his orange baggage car, his green coach, and his red caboose, and passes Silver Fish standing on a siding he passes Greendale Rocket, who goes by, hauling her green coach and red mailcar. Scene 2 *Melissa runs light engine past Emma, hauling six freight cars and a caboose. Scene 3 *Percy, Duck, and Thomas, hauling Gordon's Wil Nor Wester train with a green and yellow coach, a tan coach, a red and white coach, a green coach, Connor's coach, Caitlin's coach, and a red coach, passing Henry, who, while hauling nine freight cars and a caboose, has come off the rails. Scene 4 *The engines are in the shed. Scene 5 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing. Scene 6 *The engines talk while lip syncing sadly. Scene 7 *Devious Diesel is shown. Scene 8 *A tired Percy talks while lip syncing. Scene 9 *A sad Thomas talks while lip syncing. Scene 10 *An angry Gordon talks while lip syncing. Scene 11 *Devious Diesel arrives at the docks. Scene 12 *Devious Diesel goes alongside the freight cars. Scene 13 *Devious Diesel shunts three freight cars together. Scene 14 *The first row of freight cars sing. Scene 15 *The second row of freight cars sing. Scene 16 *Devious Diesel stops. Scene 17 *Devious Diesel talks while lip syncing angrily. Scene 18 *The first group of freight cars sings while talking and lip syncing. Scene 19 *The other group of freight cars sings while talking and lip syncing. Scene 20 *The next group of freight cars sings while talking and lip syncing. Scene 21 *The final group of freight cars sings while talking and lip syncing. Scene 22 *Devious Diesel talks while lip syncing. Scene 23 *Devious Diesel shunts five freight cars together. Scene 24 *Devious Diesel shunts two other freight cars and the other five together. Scene 25 *Devious Diesel shunts the other five freight cars together. Scene 26 *Devious Diesel goes alongside the freight cars. Scene 27 *Devious Diesel goes up to the front of the freight cars. Scene 28 *A tired Percy asks while lip syncing. Scene 29 *A confused Thomas talks while lip syncing. Scene 30 *Devious Diesel backs up to the freight cars and couples up. Scene 31 *The brakes are on set. Scene 32 *The freight cars smirk. Scene 33 *The first freight car talks while lip syncing. Scene 34 *The second freight car talks while lip syncing. Scene 35 *The third freight car talks while lip syncing. Scene 36 *Devious Diesel sticks out his tongue. Scene 37 *Devious Diesel pushes harder. Scene 38 *Devious Diesel's wheels spin. Scene 39 *Devious Diesel pushes harder. Scene 40 *The foolish freight cars aren't moving. Scene 41 *Devious Diesel, now furious, makes another choice. Scene 42 *Devious Diesel's wheels spin. Scene 43 *Devious Diesel pulls harder. Scene 44 *The first freight car talks while lip syncing. Scene 45 *The second freight car talks while lip syncing. Scene 46 *The third freight car talks while lip syncing. Scene 47 *The fourth freight car talks while lip syncing. Scene 48 *Devious Diesel is extremely mad. Scene 49 *Devious Diesel's wheels spin. Scene 50 *Devious Diesel pulls harder. Scene 51 *The coupling snaps. Scene 52 *Devious Diesel keeps pulling. Scene 53 *The coupling gets longer. Scene 54 *The coupling breaks. Scene 55 *Devious Diesel flies forward. Scene 56 *Devious Diesel falls off the edge. Scene 57 *Devious Diesel crashes. Scene 58 *Devious Diesel talks while lip syncing sadly. Scene 59 *The foolish freight cars laugh. Scene 60 *The first group of freight cars sings. Scene 61 *The second group of freight cars sings. Scene 62 *The third group of freight cars sings. Scene 63 *The fourth group of freight cars. Scene 64 *The fifth group of freight cars sings. Scene 65 *The sixth group of freight cars sings. Scene 66 *The seventh group of freight cars sings. Scene 67 *The eighth group of freight cars sings. Scene 68 *Sir Topham Hatt looks down at Devious Diesel. Scene 69 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing angrily. Scene 70 *Devious Diesel drips a tear. Scene 71 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing happily to Henry. Scene 72 *Henry talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 73 *Henry backs up. Scene 74 *Henry couples up to the freight cars. Scene 75 *The brakes are released. Scene 76 *Henry pulls away with the freight cars. Scene 77 *Thomas and Percy cheer and whistle. Scene 78 *Devious Diesel is sent home. Scene 79 *Thomas talks while lip syncing. Scene 80 *Percy talks while lip syncing. Trivia *The special guests will be Casey Jr, his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, red caboose, Silver Fish, Greendale Rocket, her green coach, her red mailcar, Melissa, and Emma. *The first shot will film Casey Jr going by, hauling his yellow coach, his blue coach, his orange baggage car, his green coach, and his red caboose, and passing Silver Fish standing on a siding he passes Greendale Rocket going by, hauling her green coach and red mailcar. *The second shot will film Melissa running light engine past Emma, hauling six freight cars and a caboose. *The third shot will film Percy, Duck, and Thomas hauling Gordon's Wil Nor Wester train with a green and yellow coach, a tan coach, a red and white coach, a green coach, Connor's coach, Caitlin's coach, and a red coach, and passing Henry, who, while hauling nine freight cars and a caboose, has come off the rails. *Shot 4, Shot 6, Shot 8, and Shot 9 will film a sad Thomas and a tired Percy. *Shot 10 will film an angry Gordon. *Shots 11 to 17 will film Diesel arriving, going alongside, and shunting some freight cars together. *Shots 22 to 27 will film Diesel shunting all twenty freight cars together. *Shot 28 will film a tired Percy. *Shot 29 will film a confused Thomas. *Shot 30 will film Diesel coupling up to the front of the train. *The other shots will film Diesel trying to push and pull the freight cars until he lands in the sea. *Shot 74 will film Henry coupling up to the freight cars. *Shot 76 will film Henry pulling away with the twenty freight cars. Category:TrainBoy43